Under The Covers
by MidnightStarr
Summary: After a hunt in a small town goes wrong, Sam and Dean both need to work out their issues with one another. Dean just might have to face the possibility of Sam leaving him alone. Leaving him to go dark side. He won't let Sammy do that. Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Jemma:**And so it begins. The first Wincest I've written... With a partner. Jonathan ( . ) and I started on this fic a while ago. Basically it's designed to be a two-shot, holds a fair amount of angst, and the rest is all heart-stopping sex between Sam and Dean. LOVIN IT. Overall, review if you want us to continue :)

* * *

**Channel-Port aux Basques, NL, Canada**  
May 27th, 2009  
9:43 PM

The heavy door of the Port aux Basques motel swung open with a crack, leaving way for two drenched men to make their way inside.

Dean grumbled and shed his heavily wet jacket while kicking off his soggy shoes. The carpet was thin, but warm against his feet and barely feel-able toes. Sam trailed in behind his older brother, his shaggy brown hair matted to his face with a combination of sweat and the reeving rain outside.

Also attempting to pull off his sodden jacket, Sam was vaguely aware of the frustration radiating from his partner and brother. It was only a matter of time, before he got what was coming to him...

After having just returned from a.. Slightly more complicated hunt, Dean wasn't in the best of moods. Not at all.

* * *

Channel-Port aux Basques is a small fishing town called the Gateway to Newfoundland. Sam and Dean didn't find themselves entering the Canadian territories often, but hey, duty called. They'd been drawn to the small dead-end circuit of a town through a series of rumors about a possessed fishing captain. Apparently he'd piloted three previous ships, all crashed against the rocks nearby the small community, and residents were growing weary of his next conquest.

'_How do we follow him?'_ Sam had asked, confusion abound in his head.

'_Simple; We're being fishermen today.'_ That was Dean's answer. _'Hope you brought the worms!'_

Sam wasn't exactly too keen on the idea; but hey, all the past crews of the captain had died due to his reckless steering, so, Sam wasn't about to let innocent people get hurt. So he followed his big brother. Like always.

Once they'd confronted the old man,his eyes turned black as night and Sam knew immediately that getting the others on the ship into the lifeboats were what came first; then, the fun part.

Once the younger Winchester had made sure the crew was safely off the sailing ship, he returned to find Dean and the sea captain locked in a fierce wrestle, rolling about on the wooden deck with no one at the wheel of the ship. But of course, Sam's first concern was getting Dean out of harm's way.

Before the elder Winchester knew what had hit him, the possessed sea man was suddenly meters away from Dean, pinned strongly to the wall of the steering column. As waves crashed and bombarded the small boat, sea water stung Dean's eyes and the bleeding gash above his left eyebrow temporarily blinded him with his own crimson fluid.

He tried to push himself up off the slippery deck and gain back his sea legs when the boat gave a very violent jerk with an explosively loud boom. Dean barely had time to see his younger brother, arm outstretched toward the evil captain with a strained look on his face before he was thrown forward so quickly that he thought he'd flew.

As soon as Dean hit the water (and thankfully not the rocks of the shoreline) the harsh realization came back to him and he clawed for the surface of the murky depths, water seeping down his throat and squeezing his lungs tightly. Propelling himself upward, Dean was only a short meter away from reaching air before he felt a familiar hand grab his shoulder and tug him up the rest of the way.

Both Winchesters tried to stay afloat, chests heaving and lungs cramping in dislike of the abuse by the freezing sea. With a look to his responsibility, Dean noted that Sam was okay; so then both boys turned towards the shipwreck as fast as they dared look, just in time to see the captain fall to his ruined deck with a cloud of black smoke disappearing into the sky.

Sam was scared to look at his brother.

Minutes later, as authorities and other boats came to the aid of the captain and his vessel, Sam and Dean dragged themselves up on land miserably and tried to regain balance. Sam thanked God they'd payed a courier to drive the Impala over to Isle aux Mort earlier on that day and park her by the docks (though Dean hated the idea with a passion).

Isle aux Mort was a little community off of Port aux Basques, only about fifteen or twenty minutes out by road.

By the time both Winchesters had piled into the familiar black car and Sam felt the anger in Dean begin to stew, he could only wish that the drive would be even shorter.

* * *

As Sam draped his soaked jacket over the back of one of the shabby chairs, he was as quiet as humanly possible; anything, _anything,_ to keep Dean from starting a fight. They didn't need that right now.

But Sam damn well got it anyway.

Dean turned around not two seconds later and stared his baby brother down, making Sam's eyes automatically trail downwards to the now-damp carpet. God, he was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam!? You could've exorcised that damn demon before we were thrown overboard, I'm sure! Or, better yet, you shouldn't of even _thought_ about using

your freaky psychic powers at all!" Sam scoffed.

"You're pissed about getting wet?" Sam shook his head and decided to push past the mindless thought. "Look, Dean, I know you hate it alright? But really, it didn't look like we had a lot of other options!" The younger Winchester tried to plead.

"_Screw_ options! You shouldn't be usin' em!" Dean yelled, taking a menacing step towards Sam, promoting the fear of ill-intent in the younger man.

"Well sorry I saved your life Dean!" This was the last thing Sam wanted; Really. But when Sam took time to think about it, during every moment he wasn't locked in some other altercation, he could only see fit that he shouldn't have to undertake Dean's cruel comments and opinions about his choices. So what? Sam could be sarcastic and mean too. Sometimes.

"_Fuck my life_, Sam! You should be thinking about your own and what it's gonna be like once you go all evil on my ass!" Sam's upper lip twitched. How many times had he told Dean..?

"Dean, I _told_ you, I'm _not _gonna go dark side!" Sam edged forward toward his older brother this time.

Deep down, Dean knew that. Deep, deep down, Dean knew he'd never let that happen. Never, while there was still air in his lungs. Sam was... Sam was _everything-_

"Yeah, just like you said you and that demonic hellbitch Ruby weren't sneaking around behind my back." That just slipped out. He didn't like to push Sam any more than he needed to... So why did he mean it?

"I was doing what I needed to do! Like I just did! If I didn't distract that damn demon when I did who knows what might've happened to you!?" Sam blared. If only Dean could realize.. If only Dean could understand, that Sam _wasn't_doing all this blood-sucking and exorcising just for the fun of it! ..He was doing it for them. For him.

"I'd rather _die_, Sam, then see you just give in to this thing!.." Everytime Sam sold a piece of his soul, everytime Dean watched him cringe as he strangled his mind for power, the elder Winchester died a little inside. It hurt him. It hurt him terribly to watch who mattered most to him in this world slowly giving in to his own demise. And for what!? ...Dean didn't know.

"Just 'giving in', Dean, is that what you think I was doing!? 'Giving in' instead of tryna save your ass!?"

Dean would never understand it. Sam felt... He felt everything he'd never gotten to feel before. He felt powerful; Not the 'burden' he was used to being. Sam only saw positives for those around him, and, even for himself. He felt the pleasure of ingesting the boosting demon blood, he felt stronger for finally being able to save the one who'd been forced to save him again and again. And most of all, Sam felt independent.

"Well whatever it was it sure as hell didn't work!" At least Sam wasn't getting his ass kicked.

"Yeah 'cause what you were doing sure was working so much better." The tall brunette snapped, pulling off his drenched shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Dean clenched his fists to match his hardened jaw. It didn't matter if what Dean had planned wasn't really working out... At least he wasn't selling himself to the evil of the time bomb inside himself.

But one thing Dean did know, was that he wasn't going to tolerate Sam belittling him anymore and talking to him like that. Sam _belonged _to him... So Dean damn well wasn't going to let the only person alive he still Loved become something sinister and shady.

It had to stop.

"I'm tellin' you Sam, if this soon doesn't stop-" Sam stomped his heavy foot and glared at Dean angrily.

"_What,_ Dean, what!?"

Dean didn't answer at first; the shorter Winchester just slammed his fist into the wall so hard he dented the coarse plaster. Sam shook his head in pity. Before Dean could turn around and spit back some hilarious threat, Sam cut him off.

"You won't do anything man and you know it."

That was about the time something inside Dean snapped; something bitter, scary, and downright unrecognizable as Dean Winchester. The pain radiating upward from his scratched knuckles was barely being acknowledged as a temper hotter than the fires of hell flooded through him.

"Do you? Do you really think that Sam? Because I've had it up to _here_", Dean raised his bleeding hand menacingly, "with your lame excuses and goddamn secrets related to this 'psychic child' shit! Come on man, do I look fucking stupid to you!? I wanna know why you think you have to do this all the time Sam! Because_ I'm _supposed to stop the apocalypse kiddo, _NOT YOU_ !"

That was wrong. That was all wrong. Sam had been _told_, Sam _knew_ it was his job. He would be the one to stop Lucifer from rising. Not Dean. His big brother didn't deserve that kind of responsibility.. Dean's head had been on the chopping block one too many times for Sam's taste.

"And how do you know that!? From the fucking angels!? The guys who -_your words_, not mine- come on like 'Shady Politicians' and have no problem destroying an entire town!?" Sam yelled, remembering each and every time he'd been reminded of the angels' dislike for him.

"Better than you trusting a demon Sam!" Dean just screamed back. Ruby. Fucking Ruby.

She wanted to take Sam away from him.

"See Dean? This is _exactly_ why I don't tell you things."

..What did Sam mean by that?

"Why you don't tell me things!? I suggest you fucking start now!" Dean's hatred and anger upped another notch inside him. Before Dean could stop himself, he launched himself at his little brother, his hands planting themselves to Sam's chest and pushing him harshly into the wall behind him. It only took a second for Sam to surpass the pain that blind-sighted him and give Dean a shove backward himself.

But Dean only progressed forward again, his shaking body and quivering voice enough to make Sam's blood boil and chill all at the same time.

"Start. Now." The sandy-haired man cursed, his eyes almost gaining a dark, demonic tint.

Too bad Dean wasn't the only Winchester who could look scary.

Turning his puppy eyes from cutesy to deadly, Sam exploded. Vomit in the form of mean, malicious words (the truth) spilled from his mouth and into Dean's eagerly awaiting ears.

"You wanna know Dean? FINE! Because I FINALLY HAVE CONTROL OF MY OWN LIFE! For once it's not you runnin' the show! And you wanna know what else Dean? It's not so friggin' bad! It feels.." ...Sam almost couldn't bring himself to say the next few words. He didn't want to say them. 'Dean, please don't-'

"WHAT, SAM?! WHAT!?"

Too late.

"**GOOD**, DEAN! GOOD! DRINKIN' THE DAMN DEMON BLOOD IS A RUSH I'VE NEVER COME CLOSE TO FEELING AROUND YOU!"

Those words flew out of Sam with such intensity that Dean staggered back. Out of surprise. Surprise, and, almost fear.

Then the anger and the fear overtook him completely, and Dean could've sworn his own eyes turned as black as the atmosphere around them.

Without warning to his unguarded baby brother, Dean swung away, his fist connecting tragically with Sam's jaw in a sickening crack and sending the younger Winchester reeling into the wall before almost falling down.

Those shocked puppy eyes that stared Dean in the face for a whole two seconds before they turned angry and rebellious were enough give Dean's heart a squeeze. He watched as Sam brought a hand up hesitantly to his bleeding lip and flinched, ruby droplets tinging his fingers. When Sam met his brother's eyes once again, they were no longer filled with surprise; almost a lingering sense of expectancy.

Sam sighed deeply, the air stinging his new injury.

"Yeah.. You're real fucking understanding, Dean."

Dean's fists clenched harder at his sides. How could Sam even know...?

"Well what do you expect me to do, Sam?? Sit back and watch as you turn more and more into a goddamn _monster_ right in front of me!?"

That word. That friggin', cruel, misused word. Sam didn't want to hear that word...

In a matter of nanoseconds after the hard comment, Sam's hazel eyes began to sting almost as much as his lip with the burden of coming tears.

In a matter of nanoseconds after the hard comment, Dean began to realize his mistake. The whole thing was a mistake. How could he hurt his baby brother...? The older Winchester tried to decide if it was the punch or the word that hurt Sam more. Either way, he was afraid of the coming consequence.

Sam's possible departure.

Why did those things keep slipping out of his mouth!? Dean knew he was right, but he also knew he could've talked things through with Sam in better ways than with such brutality. And if only Sam wasn't so goddamn headstrong and stubborn...

There were so many different feelings and emotions running through Dean all at the same time that the room almost appeared to spin for a moment. Sam had said that the demon blood, drinking that cursed poison, was more exciting than anything they'd done together.

Surely, Sam couldn't mean that.......

Not after everything they'd been through together. Yes, Dean had to admit there had been times where he was hard on Sammy, almost a little cruel. Sometimes controlling but really, they'd always enjoyed the time they had together didn't they?

...Because Dean enjoyed it.

It was the only thing he had left in his world to enjoy; and he'd be damned if he was going to let that slip away.

Sam gulped down the bile in his throat intimidatingly close to overflowing from his throat and reached for his jacket that he'd laid down on the chair a few minutes before the fight began.

He didn't want to stay there. Not that night. Not anymore. Sam knew damn well that Dean didn't trust him. Even after years of trusting his brother with _everything,_ Dean apparently didn't owe Sammy the same respect. The shaggy-haired boy let his head dip low for a moment, the burning sensation in his lip seeming to intensify as he looked for a reprieve from what he'd have to say, and how to say it.

How to say that Sam had had enough.

Because Sam had other places to go. Other things to do.

He had to hunt down Lilith.

He had to stop the rest of the 66 seals from being broken.

And amongst all that, Sam had Ruby. Ruby, who had pulled him from the tempting darkness of depression and alcoholism when Dean couldn't be there. When Dean was dead and gone and Sam was left to stomach the pain.

He owed Ruby, so, so much.

And instead of listening to her, Sam stood here in this shitty town and this crappy motel room with his angry brother who wanted nothing more than to have the girl who saved him's head on a stick.

Maybe even Sam's head too.

"You know Dean, if this is the way it's gonna be for us from now on...." The forthcoming words nearly turned Sam's heart inside out. "Maybe I should just leave."

No. _Nonononononono._ Dean couldn't let that happen. The bigger brother gulped, turning his head away from Sam and looking at an ugly painting of a fisherman hung in the white room. Everything Dean had feared this fight would come to, was rising to the surface and threatening to smother him with unwanted oxygen.

Yes, Dean was mad; Yes, Dean was.. Dean was jealous.

But he damn well wasn't a pushover, and wasn't gonna let Sam see him threatened either.

"No, Sam, just knock off your whining." Dean said, more bite behind the words then he'd planned.

Once again, he saw Sam shake his head, causing the soft brown locks to bounce slightly.

"I shouldn't have to listen to this, Dean... I mean, I still have Ruby. I have Ruby, with her blood... And _without,_ a lot of problems that I have with you."

Dean's heart nearly froze in his chest with dread. Sam was serious.. Sam was seriously thinking about leaving him...

And by God, it made him angry and even more jealous and sad all at the same time.

Sammy was _his._ Gritting his teeth and clenching his strong handsome jaw line, Dean followed Sam's tentative steps carefully as his younger brother stepped away from the wall and closer to the door.

"What do you mean by that, Sam?" 'Please. Just say you need a night away. At the _most.'_

"What do you think it means?"

'Sammy.. I'm sorry. But...'

"...You're not leaving."

Sam clenched his fist. No. Dean _wasn't_ going to control him. Not this time. Pushing past his clenched teeth, Sam murmured, "Excuse me?" In that sarcastic, irritated way that made Dean's blood chill just a tad.

Dean gulped down the contents of his stomach threatening to emerge.

"I'm not letting you go, Sam." His voice lost the bite... But it held something new. Something Dean had been longing to release for a long time.

Something Sam narrowed his eyes at. He'd just received a domineering order.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Dean?" 'You try it, Dean. I know you won't.'

So Sam was really surprised when the older Winchester launched himself at the younger hunter, this time Sam falling back against the wall in a tight pin, rivers of pain shooting quickly up his spine and a bead of blood dripping down his chin from his quivering lip.

..Dean wasn't supposed to go this far....

Sam cast a quick, confused and almost frightened glance at his brother. Sam and Dean had fought before, but never like this... He felt all his bravery melt away.

"I won't let you leave me, Sammy." That tone of voice installed even more fear in Sam's tall body, streaks of a feeling he shouldn't feel shooting down to the cockles of his abdomen and belly. "You can't. I won't let you." Dean's grip substantially tightened on Sam's arms. It would bruise... Giving Sam a rough shake, Dean continued, "Because it's supposed to be ME AND YOU, SAM! _ALWAYS_ me and you!"

Sam's fear grew into something more. Yes, the tremors of something unexpected happening still coursed through his veins, but something else was lighting up in his head. Maybe it was the way that Dean's eyes almost looked black, demonic..

And ..Sexy... In the dimly-lighted room of the motel.

"Dean..." Sam slowly rolled the name off his tongue.

Dean felt something deep down inside snap, and before Sam could do anything else Dean forced his lips onto Sam's and held on for dear life.

* * *

**SB:** Everyone enjoy the first chapter? I hope so! Review if you wanna see more!


	2. Chapter 2

**SB:** I know I said this was going to be a two-shot, I think it's better as a three-shot so there's gonna be one more chapter after this one. Enjoy :)

* * *

All six foot four of Sam quivered, and his eyes widened impossibly as he took in the close-up sight in front of him; Dean, eyes closed in an emotion Sam couldn't decipher just yet, his cheeks red with anger (presumably) and a solitary bead of sweat running from Dean's forehead, down over his nose, to settle on the locked lips of the brothers'; the salt water still not being enough to shock the elder hunter backward from the realization of what he was doing.

When the small lightning bolts (that had derailed straight to Sam's cock) began to sizzle away slowly, Sam gulped and brought up the feeling of 'wrong' he knew he harbored about the situation and managed to push Dean away from him. Dean stumbled backward, almost as if he wasn't expecting the push.

"Dean... What-"

"I just told ya, Sammy; You can't ever leave me. You're all I got left..."

It was alarming, to Sam, how almost all the anger that had been bubbling to the surface inside Dean minutes before just dissipated over the time of the kiss. His words just spoken sounded like a whimper, a plead, complete with pain and sadness.

"Yeah, Dean, I know that.... Dude, you just _kissed _me!" Sam's beautiful mouth hung slightly agape, before he brought a massive hand up quickly to 'wipe away' Dean's kiss like an embarrassed twelve year old.

Dean blinked. He knew Sam hadn't been expecting the kiss, but disliking it? That was news to him. Sam didn't seem like the type to be ashamed by something like that. Oh wait; maybe he _was_ the type... After all, incest wasn't the 'normalcy' that his younger brother hungered so desperately for.

..Still ...

"..I-I used to kiss you all the time, Sammy... Can't you remember? Like that time when you were seven and you fell off that old bike I found in a yard sale for you. I kissed your knee better. And when you had that nightmare when you were thirteen and I kissed you before you went to sleep-"

"On the _head. _And even _then _I kinda thought you were a little old for that Dean!" Dean furrowed his brow; the sweat resting upon it gave his flushed face a handsome sheen in the dim light of the motel room that Sam couldn't help but notice.

"But it helped you sleep. You said it helped your knee get better too. Sam you liked it when I kissed you."

"..Bu-But not like _that!_ That's so SO wrong Dean!" Sam exclaimed, letting his eyes drift away from his confused brother's long enough to attempt a stride past Dean to get to the bathroom. His lip still stung, and, frankly, he wanted some time alone.

The elder Winchester's full lips slumped into a pout. That pout, which Sam knew he would use, was.. Was so cute and pitiful that Sam was glad his back was now turned and he couldn't see it.

..So yeah. There was kind of, a lot of sexual tension. Sam thought he was the only one who felt it, being cooped up in the Impala for days on end with nothing but Dean's sexy music and Dean's sweat stained shirts with Dean pouring more sweat into them beside him in the car was enough to make anyone restless.

"..It doesn't have to be wrong, Sammy." Sam paused on his way to the bathroom, and turned back around to face his brother. Dean had suddenly come a lot closer to him again than he was before Sam turned. "It can be right, Sammy. I can show you and then you'll never want to leave."

Like earlier (as in Sam not having a ghost of a reaction time) Dean slammed his hands against Sam's toned chest and the younger Winchester boy toppled backward until his back made contact with the coarseness of the hotel room wall. Almost expecting another invasion of the mouth, Sam was subtly surprised when Dean's lips flew to his neck.

Something arcane and wild tore through Dean, and he attacked the tanned skin of Sam's neck with savage kisses and nips, sometimes hard enough to leave marks. He could still taste the tinge of salt water left behind by the raging sea, maybe even caught a grain of sand or two meshed into his flesh, but whatever it was all stuck together Dean liked the taste.

Before Sam's muscled arms could obtain a good grip on Dean's shoulders and push his brother away Dean groaned loud against Sam's neck, "Goddddddd Sam, you taste pretty damn good."

"Dean! Would you get a friggen hold of yourself!?" Sam gave Dean a shove backward, and locking his eyes on his brother's, he said: "..Christo."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not possessed Sam. Far from."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't know about that. It's like you're suddenly this bipolar version of my brother; Someone just a little.. Not right!" Sam said, swiping a hand down over his neck to rub away Dean's spit much like his kiss earlier on.

"Oh come on, Sam... First you consider leavin' me and now you wanna deny all the feelings you have? Jesus, way to make me feel like a pregnant chick on prom night..."

Sam slowly shook his head, his hazel eyes disbelieving. So Dean wasn't possessed; That was certain. So why come forward with all these 'real feelings' he's had all along? What changed..?

"Dean... First of all, we're brothers; Us being together is just disgusting. Second; if you've felt this way all along why only show it now??"

Suddenly the older Winchester gulped, and his eyes turned from 'kicked puppy' straight to sad. Dean just obtained the look of someone being strangled slowly in the matter of a single second.

"..Because... Dammit, Sam.... Because I'd do anything to make you stay."

Sam sucked in an anxious breath. Just minutes before Sam had wanted to run out that door into the pouring rain outside and escape the conflict of increasing emotion with his brother. Sam knew he, himself had changed; It was usually him who wanted the heart-to-hearts. But when the discussion involved both their innermost feelings and Sam's choices, he'd rather avoid it and just do what he wanted anyway.

There was only one thing powerful enough to stop Sam from doing that.

And that was Dean. Dean, in pain. Dean, sick. Dean, sad..

Sam's brown eyes drifted back to Dean's slowly, who took one more step forward toward his younger sibling. That look... 'Don't pity me; I know you think I look heart-wrenchingly sad, and I am, but I still don't want your pity; just make it better, if you can.' Yes, Sam knew that look well.

He remembers the first time he saw it; when he left for Stanford. The day Dean had been so torn up inside and out about Sam's leav-'Abandoning', of his family, that he was silent the whole day before and only spoke a small goodbye when Sam hustled out of the car.

Sam leaving had probably been the worst experience of Dean's life; worse than Hell?

"..I won't leave, Dean."

"You're just saying that now Sam. You wanted to high-tail it out of here just five minutes ago." The sudden gruffness of Dean's voice returned sent a jolt of electricity down Sam's spine and straight to a certain organ that didn't need anymore hardening by no means.

"No, Dean, I didn't-"

"**Don't lie to me Sam." **It went from gruffness to a growl and Dean advanced the final step forward, making sure Sam's back met the wall again. "I'll make sure you stay this time, Sam. I'm not letting you leave. Not again."

Sam's breath caught in his throat as Dean connected their lips again, and with the small amount of excitement he'd felt as Dean switched voices a second ago and the added ache in his chest that was brought on by his brother's sad face, Sam let Dean devour his busted lips, almost hungrily so.

Dean was his big brother.. The big brother who went to Hell for him and saved him on countless occasions. Who raised him. It was Sam's father who made Sam a good fighter; it was Dean who made Sam a good person. And now the brown-haired man couldn't help but give in; he would do anything, for Dean..

Ever so slightly, Sam's lips returned the motion and Dean's heart nearly leapt out of his chest with joy. Bringing his rough hands away from Sam's biceps, Dean instead cupped Sam's cheeks and turned his brother's head the angle he wanted so he could indulge in even more of those desirable lips.

It was only seconds later that Sam's eyes fell closed too, and the push he'd intended to give Dean for the hundredth time that night turned into a relaxed grip, fisting in Dean's damp shirt.

Dean Loved it.

This was closeness; the closeness he'd always wanted with his brother to make up for every mean word or every punch.

And he wanted to get a lot closer.

Kisses can't last forever (much to Dean's disappointment) and in a matter of time Sam had parted their heads for a chance to breathe. His brother took that as an opportunity to go just that bit farther, and for the first real time that night Dean lowered his eyes and took in the brilliance of Sam's carved chest.

Sam's natural tan that Dean could remember him having from the day Mary held him as a baby in her arms stood out amazingly in the hotel's cheap lighting. Those pecs, which he had sewn up, checked bruises and even cleaned for his baby brother were truly fantastic, Sam's nipples a dusky rose.

Dean found himself eyeing a certain droplet of sweat even more as it slipped between the two perfect muscles, and further down Sam's abs to nest in the dark brown expanse of hair below his navel. Dean's mouth watered, and he stroked a hand removed from his sibling's cheek down that fine chest.

The muscles were riveting under his fingertips, and he gulped huskily.

"God, Sammy..." Sam swallowed a lump in his throat at the lust in his brother's voice, the feel of the hand caressing his chest.

"What, Dean..?"

"I always knew you were buff, but not this buff... Almost right up there next to me now kiddo." Dean's grin up at Sam was comical in least expression. "See?" It only took a second for Dean to wring his hands into his sodden shirt and pull it from himself, dropping it in a heap where his jacket lay also.

Sam gulped.

"Yeah, Dean, I see..." Did he ever. Actually, Sam always did. Found himself fucking Dean with his eyes on more than one occasion, sucking bruises and biting into those fierce muscles like the hellhounds who tore his brother apart.

Still, a part of Sam hoped the shakiness in his voice would deter Dean from wanting to continue where this charade was definitely heading. Andddddddd, a part of him hoped it did just the opposite.

"Want me to flex Sammy??" Dean's eager voice shook Sam out of his rouse and he looked at Dean with an expression so profound Dean actually chuckled. And still flexed. "Go ahead Sam give 'em a squeeze!"

Sam wanted to. He really did.

"Whatcha waitin' for Sammy?" How many times that night had Dean said 'Sammy' ? Sam didn't know.. He kinda liked hearing it. Especially the way every sentence that was strewn together with that word held a whole lot of emotion; lust, sadness, or angst.

Huffing out a fake sigh (that he regretted right away) Sam extended his hand the few inches and locked his palm around the firm ridge of Dean's bicep. Was it always so.. Defined?

"That getcha off Sam?" Sam locked eyes with his brother quickly.

"W-What?"

Dean just smirked, and moved his arms out of Sam's grasp and grabbed firmly at Sam's defined hips, tugging him almost forcefully forward and over toward the beds.

By this point in time, Sam couldn't dig up the strength to hurl Dean away if he tried. The more and more his subconscious delved into it, the more and more he could only come up with positives to a un-normal situation such as this one. Positives, and pure bliss.

Dean himself was very pleased with how easy he was able to manhandle his nearly seven foot tall brother. The brother who didn't want this to happen only minutes before.

Jesus, time flies.

The short-haired Winchester let Sam's tanned legs collide with the softness of the motel sheets and delightfully chuckled as Sam toppled over with a low 'oof'. The wideness in Sam's eyes as they were constantly fixed upon him was another thing Dean seemed to marvel and adore, sinking over Sam on the bed quickly and just driving him further into the mattress.

"You have no idea how many damn times I wanted us to get one bed instead of two. No friggen idea." Dean quipped, finally averting his lock-on with Sam's hazels to his brother's soggy jeans instead. He shifted down his brother's body, till he sat at the foot of the bed.

Fingering at the button, and the plucking at the zipper Sam eased out a breath as he watched his older brother continue to.. Continue to strip him.

It was weird, how he knew that he dreamt of it finally happening and now that it was, the shock affect was huge. He wasn't going to by no means, but still Sam wondered if pushing Dean off him was the right thing to do or not.

But I repeat; he wasn't going to.

Letting the almost drunken feeling take over, Sam watched as Dean proceeded to tug the jeans down over his clammy hips, which he lifted to assist him, and then down over his thighs and finally off.

Dean's eyes immediately flew to the growing bulge in Sammy's boxers, and the heated gaze only caused more blood to rush to Sam's prominent organ. His brother's smirk grew.

"'Wanna see it get bigger, Sammy. Bigger for me." Dean moved from his position at the bottom of the bed, and crawled over Sam, his little brother's arms automatically gripping Dean's powerful forearms as he settled himself on top of the younger Winchester. "Everything about you's for me, Sam.."

Dean thought of it as sealing the statement when he leant down quickly and claimed Sam's lips again, so forcefully that he dragged a groan from his younger brother and the coppery taste of blood from Sam's busted lips became a heady, yet almost desirable taste for Dean.

With less reluctance than before, Sammy's thin lips began to move against his brother's hungrily, sucking his tongue and suppressing his moans at the way Dean delved his tongue down his throat as far as he could. Even the slight sting of the hot spit burning his injured lips didn't deter him. Sam wasn't going to deny anything; the feeling of being **wanted,** _needed_ was a hot one.

His cock jerked in anticipation, almost, wondering what was yet to come.

As the kiss broke Sam knew he didn't have to wait much longer because Dean dragged his sinful lips down across Sam's tanned jaw, his long neck and felt Dean bite and gnaw at it almost painfully, before skirting down to his pecs. Dean quickly sucked one dusky nipple into his mouth and swore it hardened even more than it already was. Flicking his tongue across the top of the puckered nub, Dean relished the slow gasp that came out through Sam's parted, gaping lips.

Meanwhile, his right hand snaked it's way down Sam's stomach and all but gripped the hot organ with a steeled fist.

Sam moaned outright, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. Dean studied the way his face moved, how it contorted, admitting every sanction to memory. Sam was so goddamn beautiful...

Sam was everything Dean wasn't willing to lose. (His Impala was on that list too but Sammy came first.)

Almost tightening his hold once more on Sam's heated cock, the older Winchester released the red nipple from his mouth and kissed the hard muscle of Sam's pec, earning a small whimper from behind Sam's pressed closed lips.

"..Dean... Unnngg....." The unintelligible sound from Sam's mouth only fueled Dean on more, and he practically panted the want for his younger brother, finally willing to give everything he had to Dean in a promise that he would never leave again.

"How ya doin', Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice a low rumble, so close to Sam's toned stomach that the warm breath caused the small hairs adorning Sam's chest to wave slightly, and the skin of his arms to goosebump.

"..'m good, Dean... Holdin' a little tight though, aren't you..?" Sam muttered out, opening those gorgeous eyes for only a brief moment before tilting his head back and groaning. Dean blinked, before glancing down and barely being able to stifle a chuckle at his harsh hold on Sam's dick.

He released it (but he didn't really want to), and instead used the hand to pluck down Sam's boxers.

The blood finally pumping through his engorged cock once more, Sam released the breath he'd been holding and opened his almond eyes to watch his brother. Sam could all but gulp as he felt the coarse fist wrap around his exposed length, and make the first hard pump.

The next thing he noticed, even though it was hard to tear his attention away, was the fact that Dean still had his pants on.

"Am I the only one who needs to be naked here or what?" Sam asked, his voice coming out so casually that it almost scared him.

Dean glanced up and grinned so vibrantly Sam could've sworn the whole room got brighter.

"Okay Sammy okay, I'll get naked for you!" Oh so eager, Dean released his hold on Sam's cock, earning a small whimper as he stood, and with excited hands unbuckled his belt and pretty much tore at the wet denim before stepping out of the sodden pile of jeans and then ridding himself of his too-tight boxers.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He'd seen his brother's cock before, yeah, but.. But never like this. Something new was enlightening the situation; And at Sam's expense he realized it was the simple fact that it was hard for him.

Not some random chick in a bar.  
Not for that God-forsaken _'Busty Asian Beauties' _magazine.

Dean's hard-on was for him. All long, thick flesh of it.

Sam licked his torn lips and gulped again.

'This is going to be one hell of a night...'


	3. Chapter 3

"Like that, Sammy?" Sam gulped again and flashed his hazel eyes up to his brother's. He could all but hope they weren't _too _lust-filled. "God.." Dean ground out, "I can't wait to fuck you."

..Fuck you.

That was a new one.

Sam clenched his jaw a little. He knew it was going to happen, of course, and that he even enjoyed the thought; but saying those words still seemed taboo and it was weird and slightly terrifying, slightly 'not right' to hear them coming from Dean's mouth.

From his brother's mouth.

In a matter of seconds, Dean had lowered himself back down onto the bed and began to run a hand down over Sam's abs while those tempting green eyes stared down Sam's most prominent organ, as if staring would make it inflate even more.

(Dean was probably right.)

"Dean.." Sam drawled, gulping for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Feeling his brother's heated gaze on his cock was all Sam could muster; the feelings of wrong, of disgust, were being steadily pushed away and heavy lust and arousal were at the forefront.

"Yeah Sam?"

Dean looked back up at the taller Winchester and blinked. But the obvious need glimmering in Sam's eyes wasn't too hard to determine. Dean sprouted a smirk that Sam hadn't seen since the first time Dean figured out he could reach over one hundred miles per hour in the Impala.

"..Want me to suck it, Sammy? I think you'd like that. Huh kid?"

The nod came so fast Sam wasn't aware he was even doing it.

Dean's smirk became a grin and he ghosted back down Sam's torso, his hand clasping the hot member, and bringing the head to his lips immediately. The shudder that ran through Sam's body, and the way his younger brother's eyes shut almost immediately and his head lolled back told Dean he was well on his way to giving his bro- Lover, his first orgasm was quite tempting.

Pushing out a warm breath over the skin of Sam's dick, Dean wasted no time sucking in the head and nearly moaned around the thick length when Sam breathed out hard.

Dean began to take more of him down his throat, and the hotness of his mouth, the wetness of it.. Sam couldn't describe it in his head.

All he could manage were thoughts like 'fuckyessohotsowetdoitdeanpleasefuckyes.'

Soon Dean pulled away, earning an honest groan and he chuckled before dragging his tongue slowly up Sam's whole cock and loving how the groan became a moan so quickly.

"You gonna come for me Sammy? I want to taste it. I need to taste you, Sam."

For a moment there, Dean almost sounded like John-

NO. Sam's eyes snapped open. Having sex with his brother was embarrassing enough, but bringing thoughts of his own father into the equation and Sam was ready to heave-

"Sam?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You alright man?"

"Yup." Sam breathed out quickly. "...Fuck Dean.. Keep going."

Dean was a flash of a grin again in no time and all but impaled Sam's whole dick down his throat, his lips reaching the base and Sam nearly screaming. Quickly, Dean began a rhythm of moving his head up and down, his hand moving down Sam's hard thigh to fondle and play with the soft testes beneath Dean's new pride and joy.

With the added sensation of Dean fucking around with his balls, Sam felt something hot pool in his belly, a coiling sensation, and he knew his time was near. He grunted out Dean's name, one hand landing hard on Dean's head and cropping into the spiky damp hair, forcing his brother's mouth harder and faster down upon himself.

Dean took the assault on his mouth more than well, inside, glowing with pride and excitement. And he got what he was waiting for.

In a matter of seconds later, Dean felt a sudden tremble surge through Sam's thighs and his baby boy's hips bucked into his mouth; filling the cavern with Sam's warm, salty come.

Pulling away from Sam's cock as the younger man began to pant, Dean swallowed the thick fluid and used his hand with gentle yet sure strokes to coax any more of the sweet-tasting juice from his brother.

"God.. Dean... Man..." Sam couldn't seem to form more than one-syllable words, so Dean finished the sentence for him.

"I take it I'm good, Sammy?"

"_Yes.._" Sam grumbled out, only just now opening his eyes to stare dazedly at the cracked ceiling above. Chuckling, Dean moved over Sam once again, and sat down firmly on Sam's chest, causing the taller of the two to shift uncomfortable and huff out a heavier breath.

"Oh shut up Sammy it's not like I'm any heavier than you." Dean spat, but then he just smirked and bent down, claiming Sam's lips again and hoping to give his little brother a precious taste of himself.

Sam returned the kiss without any hesitation this time, and even let his hands move upward from gripping the scratchy comforter to hold Dean's dimpled ass in his big hands instead.

Dean broke the kiss and grinned at it, "Okay Sammy.. You listen to me alright? This is what we're gonna do."

The older Winchester bent down again and bit at Sam's ear lobe.

"When I get off, you're gonna go ahead and turn over for me alright? Then, you just let me handle all the rest."

Sam could practically hear the staggering smirk in his brother's voice, begging to become a grin of impatience and excitement.

Doing all of this made Dean so happy..

He could never deny Dean anything.

So he forced a small nod and listened to the soft 'whuff' of his own breath as Dean got off him, and Sam honored their agreement.

Hungry dark emerald eyes drank in the sight of Sam's sweat-slick, tanned back and the hot muscles of Sam's ass.

'So inviting, Sammy..' Dean thought, 'Can't wait to have you.'

Dean reached forward, gripping the hard muscles of Sam's thighs again and spread them apart, spreading his baby open for his enjoyment.

He swallowed down a gasp at the brilliance he saw, and nearly leapt forward to press a kiss to one firm cheek. Sam huffed out a gasp at the sudden movement, and his gasp only intensified coupled with a groan when Dean abruptly slid one finger into Sam's tight hole.

"Unnng..! Dean, stop.."

All movement halted immediately and Sam felt another kiss applied to the small of his back.

"That hurt, Sammy? I'm sorry.." Dean trailed, and Sam could feel the hurt in Dean's voice. Not hurt for having to stop.. But hurt for well, hurting Sammy.

The kind of hurt Sam heard Dean use so many times before.

"It's okay... Just.. Please, Dean... Go easy.."

"I will Sam, I will.. I'm sorry." Dean said again, before slowly, ever so slowly, sliding his finger a little farther inside Sam's tightness and hearing another groan unlike the first one. Dean didn't have lube unfortunately, because it's not like this was planned.

Not for that day, anyway.

Dean bit his bottom lip gently as he knelt between Sam's spread legs and let his finger sink a little farther again into Sam's ass. His brother shifted on the bed, sighed into the blankets he'd buried his head into outside of his crossed arms.

"Holdin' up, Sam?" Dean asked, his voice heavy with lust but still laced with concern for his younger sibling. Sam nodded weakly.

"Yeah, 'm good.."

Dean nodded despite Sam not being able to see it, and slowly brought his finger back out of Sam's ass, earning another shift. Dean's eyes roamed Sam's back for a moment before softly kissing a tanned shoulder blade.

"I'll slick em up this time Sammy."

Sam knew Dean was honoring his words when he heard Dean suck two of his fingers this time into his mouth, before trailing them down the crease of Sam's ass, and sliding them inside more gently then before.

Sam only groaned lightly this time, squeezing his eyes shut. Just two of Dean's fingers, and the foreign feeling of the fullness inside him was tantalizing. Not in a bad way.

It was sort of... Unexplainable. Like, forbidden fruit.

With a small move of his hips, Sam found himself pushing backward just right, good and softly against his brother's fingers inside him.

Feeling the man below him relax further, Dean refused to sigh in relief, and used his other hand to knead Sam's ass cheek, firm and muscled. The tall brunette sighed softer this time into the comforter of the soiled hotel room bed, and shut his eyes. Sam was more than content to just deal with the fullness he felt right now and to have Dean massage his ass.

But of course, that contact wouldn't be enough.

"Ready for one more Sammy? Huh?" Dean asked, using 'Sammy' this time with a plead. Sam could all but nod, opening his eyes briefly only to shut them again a few seconds later when the now-familiar burning from the ongoing stretch of his hole.

Dean gulped down a lump in his throat, and began to shift the three fingers inside Sam back and forth slowly, not widening their stance or curling them, not yet. And even that was enough to coax the smallest moan out of his brother.

"Dean.." Sam called out gently, "..I need.. I want more..."

Sam could hardly believe the words had come out of his mouth.

"More?" Grin in his older brother's voice, "Sure thing Sammy-boy. Comin' right up." Sam moaned again, this time in slight aggravation as he felt the pain/pleasure mix of Dean's three fingers inside of him leave. "Just gimme a sec Sam."

"Okay.." Sam muttered, his voice muffled by the sheets this time.

Dean stroked a hand down over his hard cock, watching as a bead of pre-come fell to the bed sheets beside his Sammy's left foot. He fought back the urge to moan at the sight of his brother, who just before was about to leave, now lying all spread open and waiting for him.

And he really didn't want to wait. Spitting in his hand and using it to slick up his length, Dean bent over once more and softly kissed the dip in Sam's back.

"You gotta be relaxed, alright Sammy? Just take it easy, you really gotta relax.." Sam bit his lip at his brother's words, but nodded none the less.

It was only seconds later that Sam felt the head of his brother's cock at his puffed entrance. And then a more intense burning then before, as Dean slipped inside and slowly moved forward.

A loud gasp was torn from Sam's throat and Dean flinched at it, petting Sam's breath and coming to a stationary stop.

"Easy Sam, easy.."

"Y-Yeah.. I know Dean.." Sam hissed in mild pain as Dean pulled his hips backward just a little.

"Brace yourself, Sammy."

No matter of words in the world could have prepared Sam for Dean's first real thrust, and the slam of his cock against that special spongy bundle inside Sam mixed with the pain of tearing insides was all it took for Sam to literally scream.

Once again Dean stopped immediately.

"Okay Sam? God, I didn't hurt you did I...?"

"Jesus Dean... Do that again.. Fuck.. !"

Not quite the reply Dean had been expecting (not that it didn't please him) but his obliged none the less, and rammed himself into Sam's tightness once again.

The strict, unforgiving lack of space in Sam's ass was sending shivers of pleasure straight through Dean, and he felt his thighs quiver after each subsequent thrust. Gritting his teeth harder than he gripped Sam when his brother first died, he delivered blow after blow to Sam's prostate.

Sam was so lost in his pleasure/pain world that every word was either 'fuckyesfuckslowdownfuckharder' or 'Deannnnnn... !'.

And the older Winchester loved it.

"Sam... God,.. !" Dean shut his eyes tightly as his jaw and leant down further over Sam's back, bringing his hips into contact with the dip in Sam's back and continued to fuck his younger brother, loving how every word wrenched from Sam's flushed throat was for him.

And God, how close it brought him.

Sam pushed himself upward on his trembling arms, and turned his head as far as he could without twisting his sore neck muscles. His lip was bleeding once again, from the severeness of Sam grinding down on it with his teeth during Dean's first thrust.

But now, he never wanted Dean to stop.

"I'm gonna... Christ Dean... I'm gonna... !"

Before Dean would let Sam fire unaided, he wrapped one arm around his brother's waist and gripped his dripping cock, giving only two hard strips before Sam erupted in his hand, spurting hot and hard over the worn comforter.

Dean followed with one more hard thrust that made Sam nearly scream and muffled it with his own mouth. Tongues and teeth clashed and Dean came inside his brother, feeling Sam's passage with his essence and his right of ownership.

"..Always told you Sammy.... Told you you'd be mine..." Dean panted as he let himself slip outside of Sam's wide ass and tumble down upon his lover, bringing them both back down to the bed with two groans of contentment.

"....Your's Dean.... I'm your's.."

Dean smirked lazily into his baby brother's neck as he let his eyes fall closed. Sincerity; it was a nice thing to hear from Sam nowadays.

Once he was sure his brother had drifted off to sleep beneath him, Dean fell to slumber as well, a smile on his face.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Sam was gone.

* * *

**SB:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)


End file.
